


Wild Hair

by YumeHanabi



Series: Blue Shards [2]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeHanabi/pseuds/YumeHanabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wingul's golden strand of hair had a tendency to get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athene/gifts).



Gaius liked hugs.

When he was a child, hugs were a regular part of his life, whether it was falling asleep snuggled with his sister under the covers like two little cats keeping each other warm during harsh winter nights, or sitting on his father's lap as he taught him how to write.

That physical closeness, the warmth of a loved one's body against his own was something he had been deprived of since he had cast aside the safety of his home to walk the lonely path of a revolutionary, and he had missed that terribly.

But amidst the chaos of war, he had found a kindred soul, who shared his dreams, his pains and his love. And whenever the occasion arose, when they found themselves away from the bustling activity of their camp, he liked to take him into his arms and hold him, just for a moment, to feel his warmth and remember that he was not alone.

Gaius liked hugging Wingul, and yet–

" _Atchoo!"_

Wingul disentangled himself from his embrace and looked at him critically.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine, it's... It's just your weird hair." Gaius replied, eyeing the golden strand of hair sticking out from his lover's head with a dubious look.

"My... hair...?"

"Yes, that yellow strand of yours..."

He reached out and took the lock between his fingers, feeling its texture. It was as soft as the rest of Wingul's hair.

"It's always in my face when we get close. It made my nose itch. How is it even sticking out like that? Are you using special hair products?"

Wingul pushed his hand away and self-consciously tried to flatten his hair.

"I am not. I was born with it. Actually..." With a sigh, he let it go, knowing it was a lost cause. "Nils attempted to tame it numerous times when I was a child, to no avail."

"Have you ever considered cutting it?"

The offended look Wingul gave him made him regret his words immediately. Right. He had forgotten the other man was sensitive about his hair.

"Forget I said that."

Wingul nodded, his look serious. Then his expression softened and he tried to think of a solution. "We could find ways to prevent my hair from getting into your face."

"Oh? And what do you suggest?"

"I don't know... Maybe like this?"

Wingul pulled him in an embrace and raised his face toward him, softly pressing his lips to his own. He then pulled back a little and murmured with a small smile.

"My hair is not in the way now."

Trust his strategist to come up with the best plans, Gaius thought as they resumed kissing, holding tight to each other.


End file.
